


lights

by miracle_boi



Series: Lights Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bartender Atsumu, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Special Abilities, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Where people have lights on their body that has abilities and flickers when their soulmate is around.Hinata's lights went raging but he can't find his soulmate anywhere near but found an interesting bartender, Miya Atsumu, instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Lights Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	lights

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate tingz, exchange commish w my bb clownatsumu. Enjoy!

**Lights.**

_How are they explained to begin with?_ They are just literally colored lights that turn on, off and flickers, placed randomly within the different parts of the human body as soon as you are born. Matching where a person's light is located comes with supernatural powers. For example, lights located in the hands have abilities connected to the hand's movements such as controlling things, burning or freezing within touch, lights in the ears comes with powerful hearing and many various limitless possible abilities.

Everyone has lights and almost all of them come with abilities, only a few don't have powers such as some people that have lights located in their elbows or their hair. But lights don't only give someone abilities, they also work as in born censors for one's soulmate. A person's colored light will flicker almost like strobe lights when their body senses their soulmate is somewhere near, soulmates could come randomly with no specific age, gender, sometimes even more than one.

In this case, _if_ you want to end up with your soulmate, having sexualities won't make sense cause if you're a man and gay, your soulmate could be a girl due to how randomly they occur. Although based on statistics, soulmates can differ age gaps up to 10 years in limit.

But in this modern generation, not everyone bothers about their lights' function as a soulmate locator anymore. Most don't really care and end up spending their lives with someone they love without knowing who and where their soulmates are. Some would search but soulmates could come from different parts of the world that it would completely be impossible to stumble on. Some would meet but being soulmates doesn't mean the relationship would miraculously work well and be perfect, in the end, break up.

In short, the soulmate function is most probably disregarded in this generation.

Only the abilities remain necessary but it is completely, absolutely illegal to be used in any way of harm that's why technology developed a lights sensor and automatic deactivator that works like a scanner. The device is used for events such as sports, where the whole gym is surrounded by the censors and the committee will discover whether you used or at least try to use your abilities and if you did, automatic disqualification and school tests such as people that has lights in their eyes and has zooming abilities wouldn't be able to do any of that. Harmful light abilities are also deactivated within entering a public vicinity, the device would identify where they're located in your body, its ability and if it is harmful they will temporarily deactivate it or just weaken it depending on what type of harm it could create.

"Tsukki, what do you think about soulmates?" Hinata Shouyou asked one of his friends as they sat on the coffee table waiting for the others who are part of their group.

"Stupid."

"Have you met people who paired with their soulmates?" Hinata continued even though his friend displayed disinterest.

"Daichi and Sugawara."

"THEY'RE SOULMATES?"

"I knew you were dumb but I didn't know it was this severe, isn't it obvious?" Tsukishima Kei scowled at his friend's obliviousness towards something so obvious.

"Well, yea it is but I didn't know they really were. It's rare to end up with your soulmate, even meet them in a lifetime." Hinata took a sip on his coffee that has about 4 tablespoons of sugar upon his request to the barista who might've felt worried about the customer's sugar intake.

"What do you think it feels like ending up with yours?" the tall blonde man asked sipping on his strawberry frappe with a brow raised.

"I don't know, I guess it would be cute and romantic cause that's a special bond," Hinata replied with a shrug where Tsukishima scoffed at hearing his answer.

"What about you then?"

"You think that's romantic? You would be tied up, Shouyou. Ending up with your soulmate would feel like you have no escape no matter how your relationship works whether it's good or bad. A relationship that relies on what their lights wouldn't have anything about love and that's stupid. You'll be in love with the existing fact that you are each other's destiny but _not with each other_ at all. And if you ever separate, you'll feel twice painful than a normal break up," Tsukishima explained all his thoughts and opinions. It all seem like it came fron a firsthand experience, which would be impossible, knowint it was Tsukishima Kei speaking. Hinata almost got convinced. Almost.

"Yea? Then why are you soulmates to begin with if you wouldn't fall in love with each other? Shouldn't you be soulmates for a particular reason like how you're naturally connected with each other since the day you were born?"

"Clothes are made to be worn right?" Tsukishima asked, that made Hinata tilt his head in confusion to what the man was trying to imply.

"Mhmm..."

"Let's just say, bodies and clothes are meant to be together because clothes are made for that purpose right? But even if they were meant for each other, you wouldn't wear all types of clothes. Even if it's the right size, you wouldn't wear them all. Just because they are meant doesn't mean they fit."

_Was Tsukishima right?_ Hinata didn't know anymore but he doesn't want to lose the argument.

Deep inside him, he has hope in this soulmate function that their light emits.

"I think they aren't just meant to be together like clothes and bodies. It's called soulmates so it would be one's body and clothes that are specifically perfect fit, perfectly made and molded for your body." Hinata defended with a light shrug.

"What are the chances of you, not liking a certain style of clothes even if it's your perfect size? But whatever, keep convincing yourself." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, no matter how much Hinata would defend this talk about soulmates he would never be convinced enough. Soulmates are plain useless and are foolish for him.

"Can you please try to sense if they're anywhere near?" Hinata sighed as he snapped his fingers turning on the bright orange lights located on his fingertips and started playing with it drawing circles and shapes using his lights through his fingers.

**Hinata's lights:** Finger tips, Orange

**Ability:** Light strings

Hinata can turn or emit his lights tangible whether it could be a string or he can draw something through his fingertips and harden the lights to form it into an object. Most of the time he uses them as an extension of his limbs whenever he wants to reach something or control something from afar, he could retract the physical lights back inside his finger tips. He has full control of them even if they are already extended further, maybe something like an octopus tentacle but you can harden, soften and detach them.

"No, the floor is disgusting."

**Tsukishima's lights:** Palms, Pink

**Ability:** Palm sense

Tsukishima can easily sense anything that's coming, recognize who it is just by placing his palms on the floor and activate his lights. Almost like being able to see or hear from afar but through sensing vibrations, he's capable of many other things related to sensing sometimes even being able to tell if it's going to rain or raise his palms high above him and activate his lights.

Abilities also do not work unconsciously. It takes effort and could only be used on purpose, they also get lit whenever abilities are in use.

"And they'll be here soon, I texted them."

"Then how would you react if your light flickers?" Hinata flicked his lights off and turned to Tsukishima again bringing up the soulmate talk once more. It made the blonde sigh but figured Hinata wouldn't be the type to drop the topic if he wasn't to answer it seriously.

"I don't know, how should you react? I mean, you can't automatically fall in love just because your lights started going off like disco balls."

Just as Hinata was about to speak, he suddenly felt light electric shocks pinching him on the tip of his fingers that made him jump. His eyes immediately tracked to where the sensation came from and he swore he saw his lights glitch more than twice but it disappeared almost immediately right after.

Lights aren't supposed to make you feel anything, they are no different than any part of the body and abilities would feel the same way it should feel while using the normal human body functions.

Just as a nose using it to smell, eyes to see, feet to walk and etc.

So that short shiver Hinata felt on his finger tips isn't normal, it's not and he knows it.

"Fuck!!" He stood up and exclaimed too loud that everyone in the cafe turned their heads.

"What the fuck Shouyou?" Tsukishima whispered and tried to pull the boy back down to his seat but Hinata looked around trying to look for something or someone.

He glanced at his fingers once again and stared at the crowd outside before running out to the cafe and extended both his hands like trying to reach for someone in the crowd as he took turns at each direction trying to have that same mild sensation of electricity he felt just earlier at the same time scanning through the crowd trying to see if there was someone else having the same feeling.

But everyone was just walking past the sidewalks normally.

"Shouyou, What are you doing here outside? Are you calling a cab or something?" Oikawa stood in front of him, tilting his head in confusion right after he glanced at Hinata's extended arms.

"Tooru I swear to god I felt it." Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, panting.

"Felt what?" Oikawa asked as the two of them went inside the cafe and sat on the table where Tsukishima was situated.

"I can't believe you ran off like that, the stares directed on me." the blonde glared at Hinata who has his thoughts still wandering around at what he felt just earlier.

"Shit, what was that." Hinata hissed, staring at his fingers again.

"Yea what the fuck was that?" Tsukishima knitted his brows, still angry about the second-hand embarrassment.

"Do you ever feel something on your lights?" Hinata looked at the two searching for some kind of an answer

"No? I don't think so." Oikawa answered, glancing at his own lights placed on his left arm.

**Oikawa's lights:** Left arm (Biceps), Light blue

**Ability:** Arm force

His light is just a small strip that looks like a scratch on his biceps, they can extend covering his whole left arm giving it force field type of shield and apply above normal strength but only just on his whole left arm.

"No." Tsukishima plainly replied.

"I felt something!! Like electricity!! On my fingers!!" Hinata rambled, showcasing his fingers to his friends who just looked at him and weirded out.

"Static?" The blonde tried to imply.

"No! It's different, fuck I swear I felt it and my lights glitched."

Oikawa then gasped in a dramatic manner.

"Soulmate..?" He suggested with the word coming out of his mouth slowly and carefully. It just made Hinata's eyes wider as he slumped back down on his seat.

"No way.."

"Did you really see it glitching? I should've noticed it." Tsukishima was nowhere near convinced, it may just have been Hinata's hallucinations since they were on topic. There's the slightest bit of chance that his soulmate could be somewhere around that area, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, their friends, already occupied that small chance anyway.

"I really did see it! I swear I felt it too, it was really weird like electricity was crawling inside my light source."

Light source, a small compartment inside one's body where lights come from.

"That is your soulmate Shouyou!!" Oikawa exclaimed, emphasizing his words with a surprised expression, even more surprised than Hinata was.

"You can't say that for sure, maybe it was just a glitch, all the soulmate talk got you hallucinating." Tsukishima doesn't want Hinata to be fully convinced that the sensation earlier was his soulmate, it was sudden and his lights didn't flicker that much.

"We're not robots, Tsukki. We don't glitch."

"Oh stop being so bitter Kei-chan, what's wrong with Hinata finding out his soulmate is around?" Oikawa stated before grabbing Tsukisihima's strawberry frappe, taking a brief sip earning a glare from the owner but letting him do so anyway.

"Everything, he's stupid and has his hopes all high about this foolish connection of soulmates. Fine, then let's just say you really do get paired with your soulmate and if it didn't end up well don't tell me I didn't give you any logical reasons to stop getting your expectations high on it."

"Damn, all I understood was bla bla bla soulmate bla bla nerd stuff and bitterness." Oikawa rolled his eyes, resulting Tsukishima to harshly snatch his drink back, wiping the straw with a napkin with disgust written all over his face towards Oikawa's saliva.

"Tsukki, it's not that I have expectations about it. I just at least want to know who I was paired with. If your lights flicker I bet you would feel the same." Hinata shrugged.

"Whatever. And I won't ." Tsukishima decided it was the only way to drop the annoying conversation.

Not long after, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou arrived bringing chaos with them as the greetings started.

"Wow Shouyou, you're getting beefier every time I see you." Kuroo stated scanning Hinata's perfectly built anatomy as his clothes clings immaculately against his form.

Hinata Shouyou is a professional volleyball player, considering that he had perfect built muscles that no one would've expected he would acquire if you knew him in high school. All seven of them knew each other in high school as volleyball players although only a few of them such as Hinata and Bokuto turned into professional players. It was only a casual small gathering as the group headed to eat lunch, catching up with each other after facing the cruel reality of adult lives, most of the time everyone complaining about everything. Hinata on the other hand wasn't quite in the mood after the incident earlier.

He couldn't stop thinking about it and he clearly remembers how the brief moment felt. Evening came and the group decided to go to a bar, much to Tsukishima's dismay, he couldn't decline cause everyone else was being pushy. Even Hinata didn't wanna go anymore but the majority beat them so they ended up inside a night club's VIP room with a stack of food and alcohol in their tables thanks to their major sponsors a.k.a Kenma and Kuroo. The rest was getting along well, they shared laughs and Hinata would interact from time to time but Tsukishima knew better that the boy was feeling out of it.

"Hey I'm just gonna go outside for some air." Hinata told the group before leaving the room and headed towards the bar counter to get himself a drink alone.

"Excuse me—" He was about to raise his hand to get the bartender's attention until he felt it again.

There it goes!!

Hinata's eyes immediately turned its trails towards his fingers and there it was! His lights were flickering like strobe lights mimicking the lights playing around inside the bar and he felt that running electricity inside his fingertips once again.

"I knew it!" he turned to scan the area to see if anyone had the same flickering lights but Hinata spotted nothing.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" The orange-haired boy turned to find a bleached blonde man standing inside the bar counter wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and a vest on top that compliments the man's perfect fit, he realized it was the bartender.

"Beer please— your lights!" Hinata suddenly pointed out once he got a full view of the bartender and he noticed his lights were on, not flickering, but they were actively in use.

"Oh." The bartender squinted his eyes in the sight of orange lights flickering brightly that were pointed at him then he reached to touch his ear where his light was located.

"I usually have them on, they're not.. _this_.." the blonde awkwardly motioned Hinata's lit up finger tips which he meant the soulmate detection.

"Oh.. I see, I'm sorry." Hinata put his hand down feeling a bit disappointed.

"..But why?"

"Tragic accident, now I can't hear if it's not so basically deaf but saved thanks to my lights." the bartender replied as he tapped on his ear that has yellow lights before continuing to wipe a glass with a clean white cloth.

"I'm sorry.. again.." Hinata bit his lip and for a while he forgot about how his lights were still flickering.

"It's all good, what can I get you pretty boy?" the bartender asked again but now with a playful smile and a wink.

"Beer please." Hinata tapped his fingers on the counter table and he was reminded of his raging lights once again, they were lit and wasn't stopping from reacting so he's positive that his soulmate is around but no one's light was flickering like his unless it was hidden then at least that person should've been looking for the source like him.

"Here you go." the man stated as he slid a glass of beer towards Hinata.

"Thanks." he muttered with eyes still on his fingers, Hinata figured he'd attempt to turn them off so he took a deep breath before snapping his fingers harder than usual hoping it would stop.

It worked.

He didn't know if he would feel relief that it turned off or dejection because his soulmate didn't pop out.

"Are you alone Customer-san?" the blonde bartender approached him again and Hinata faced him with a brow raised.

"No. Is that part of your job?"

"What, talking to customers? I think so." the bartender smiled and that's when Hinata realized how attractive this man before him was. He'd fit to be an actor than to man a bar.

"Talking?" Hinata scoffed, "What about flirting and taking chances that they're alone?" he continued as if putting a bait that any fish would run to.

"Wow Cutie Customer-san I didn't intend any of that but now I might reconsider it." the man replied, returning the challenge, his smile growing wider.

Hinata chuckled and was about to say another arrogant remark.

"Tsumu, serve the man in the corner." another man inside the counter stated and when Hinata turned to see who the voice was from he almost fell from his stool.

He looked exactly like the bartender serving him but with black hair.

"Oh my god there's two of you!" Hinata's eyes widened and it made the blonde laugh before heading to serve the man at the corner.

"Twins. I'm Osamu, that's Atsumu." the black haired bartender stated, probably figured an introduction was necessary since Hinata met both of them. The longer the orange-haired boy looked at the two, the more he noticed how different they were even when they're exact photocopies of each other, their energies and auras were different but their light places were similar too. Same as Atsumu, it was by Osamu's ears and was constantly active but silver in color. They're both deaf?

"I see.." Hinata took a sip on his beer gulping up half of what's in the mug at one go, and let out a loud sigh wincing at the alcohol.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, walk away." Osamu stated before heading off to serve another customer before Hinata could even respond.

Then he felt his finger tips twitching again. He couldn't nudge off the feeling, it was there and he kept on turning his head from left to right scanning the crowd in hopes of seeing someone as bothered as him. If his soulmate really was there, they should've been looking around too but everyone around was just plainly minding their own businesses. Was there something wrong with his lights? But it's biologically impossible for it to flicker for no reason, there's no particular existing illness that regards a person's lights unless they were cut off as in separated from the body.

Hinata shook the thought off and tried to distract himself and his eyes then decided to land on the blonde bartender who was currently making drinks at the same time talking to the customer with all smiles. That's a plus for customer service, no doubt that guy's tips would be overflowing. Hinata didn't sit too far away so it wasn't a shock for him to get caught and have the charming bartender glance at him with a trained smile and a playful wink, the boy just scoffed and rolled his eyes to turn his attention away.

"So.." Atsumu dragged the word as he slid right back in front of Hinata and started to wipe some glasses again with a clean cloth.

"So?" Hinata turned to him with a brow raised.

"I didn't mention it earlier but were your lights flickering?" Atsumu asked with eyes looking at Hinata, he didn't need to have his full attention to what his hands were doing since he's more than used to the job.

"Hmm.. I don't know." Hinata raised his hand again and looked at his fingertips before turning back to Atsumu. "It just felt weird, like electricity.." he sighed feeling hopeless of searching for a reason why he felt that from his lights.

"I guess that's your soulmate." Atsumu shrugged.

"How do you think so? Felt it before?" Hinata took a sip from his beer anticipating the bartender's knowledge over his crisis.

"I think so.. It was like little tingling electricity in my ears but it only happened once, They said I lost the soulmate sense when I kept them on 24/7." the orange haired boy didn't know it was even possible to lose that sense, or that lights can be beneficial to this extent. If Atsumu's lights weren't in his ears he could've been deaf for good, him and his twin.

"So you met your soulmate then, how did that go?" Atsumu laughed at the question, Hinata knitted his eyebrows in confusion as to what was funny.

"Cute, but _unfortunate_..”

“My soulmate was a baby." Atsumu then continued to laugh recalling that memory, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle too. That would've been so weird.

"How old were you then!?"

"Around 5 years old I think, since then I never met them again. I don't even know what they look like now." Atsumu smiled at the boy in front of him and couldn't take his mind off from how handsome he was, although he wouldn't say that out loud it'd be too much for this guy's ego.

"That's really weird, what if you're not into someone younger or something." Hinata frowned at how random the pairings were, it was just straight up weird.

"Then you don't get together, what's wrong with that?" Atsumu stated that sort of sounded like Tsukishima for a while.

"Don't you just think you're soulmates for a reason? It would be a waste if you met them and didn't end up together."

"Ending up with someone you don't love, that's a waste. Soulmates really are made for a reason and that's not solely for romantic purposes. Not all of those who met their pair chose to be together. Besides, if you run off to your soulmate now it'd be a huge loss for me." Atsumu's expression turned into something far more seductive, it's annoying but that doesn't mean it wasn't working.

"Oh, so all of that just so you wouldn't lose me? How cute, Atsumu-san." Hinata returned the look, incompetence is completely non-existent in his vocabulary.

"I meant it.. but did it work?" the two of them together are just fire and fire, no one was backing down from seducing the other or letting themselves get beaten.

"Maybe." Hinata was thankful he got to meet this mischievous man, he didn't know if the bartender does it to everyone he thought was interesting but either way the man really did help him get his thoughts off this soulmate thing or else he would've sat there the whole night either waiting or searching and looking like an idiot.

"I told you something personal, may I have the same honor my great dear customer?" Atsumu placed the glass on the rack and leaned his forearms on the bar counter giving his full attention to Hinata.

"I didn't completely ask for it.."

The whole club was barely lit, it was dim and loud with a pool of bodies on the dance floor but the bar counter was the only exception from the lack of lighting. Hinata had a full view of Atsumu's features and so did he. Atsumu loved how bright his hazel eyes were and how his orange hair matched his mildly tanned skin, it made him wonder what type of work he had and if the tan was natural or it was related to his career. The longer he examined the boy seated in front of him, the more he noticed that despite being smaller, he was really well built as his shoulders were completely broad with pumped up firm chests and tempting biceps. He even noticed the way Hinata sat with perfect posture and not slouching, could he be a cop? A firefighter?

Oh.

He remembered the new line up of his favorite volleyball team, causing him to grow even more interested.

"Still, that would be really unfair Customer-san." Atsumu dramatically frowned and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hinata, volleyball player." he simply replied hoping it was enough for the bartender's need of his personal information.

Atsumu didn't reply a word, instead he looked at him with further anticipation giving him no choice but to say more.

"I'm a professional athlete and I play for Japan's national team." Hinata replied and Atsumu just sighed faking a yawn to imply that he wasn't impressed.

"Tell me something I don't know Hinata-san." Atsumu stood up straight and proceeded to wipe another batch of glasses.

"Huh? You knew?" Hinata raised a brow.

"How could I not?" Atsumu looked at him as if it was the most basic knowledge everyone knew.

"I'm not that famous though.." Hinata pouted and tried to think of another information that Atsumu could be interested in.

"Oh, my abilities are called light strings.. Here," Hinata leaned over to reach Atsumu's hand and hold his palm out.

Atsumu kept it that way and watched as Hinata's lights lit from his fingertips of his right hand. He snapped his fingers the proceeded to move his fingers in the most sensual way drawing with them in different directions as the orange lights followed until Hinata snapped again and a small orange beer bottle shaped object dropped on his palm that immediately made Atsumu's eyes widen.

"Holy shit." he held the small orange beer bottle that felt like hard plastic and looked at it closer.

"That's fucking awesome." Atsumu faced him with a smile as if he saw something so unbelievable.

"This is the first time I saw an ability like this, what is it even made of??" he continued turning to look at Hinata.

"My light compartment absorbs nutrients from everything I eat to create this type of material." Hinata replied as he played with his fingertips again, waving it around to showcase it to Atsumu.

"So if you don't eat well you can't create much?"

"Yep, the things I can make would be limited."

"It's really amazing.." Atsumu unconsciously took Hinata's hand to stop it from waving around and ran his own fingers on the boy's palm with eyes wide in awe towards Hinata's lights. "..And pretty." he continued.

"You're taking advantage of my hands Bartender-san." Hinata leaned closer as he whispered, resulting Atsumu to immediately retreat his hand with cheeks flushed pink.

Cute.

"Sorry— they were just really pretty." Atsumu cleared his throat and started to wipe another glass that Hinata thought looked shiny enough.

"All the glasses are clean."

"Bartenders should always look busy or else customers would feel awkward."

"Is it okay to ask about your lights then?" Hinata wanted to ask, especially since the case both apply to the twins.

"Sure, ask away. It's not that traumatic don't worry." Atsumu replied, he really didn't mind such questions. It's been long since the incident happened.

"So your ability is super hearing or something?"

"Detail hearing, me and Samu there can hear details of sounds. It's more than super cause we could listen to ant's footsteps if we wanted to.. well used to."

**Atsumu's lights:** The tip of both ears, Yellow

**Ability:** Detail hearing

Detail hearing is a superior form of super hearing, they can maximize their hearing to small details such as heart beats, a noise for more than kilometres away and in rare occasions, emotions. With this powerful hearing that him and his twin shared, the ability was able to save them from being deaf as long as their lights were active. They're practically deaf when deactivated, and they can't control the ability anymore to detail hear so their ears work like normal ones.

"Woa seriously? Then you must've been really sensitive to noise!" Hinata looked at Atsumu with wide eyes screaming full interests about his lights.

"Yes, we were. It was such a pain.."

"That's amazing too, I never knew how important lights were til now. They practically saved your ears." Hinata smiled glancing at the beautiful glowing yellow light by the man's ear, until he found an urge to run his hands through them.

"They're pretty too.."

His hands unconsciously traveled up, already reaching towards Atsumu's ears. He was completely unaware of what he was doing and his hands were moving on its own, his fingers felt like twitching in anticipation. It was only a few inches left when Atsumu suddenly grabbed him by his wrists preventing his hands from going any further and gently pushed it away sending Hinata back to his senses.

"Oh— I'm sorry! I didn't mean that my hand suddenly.." It was his turn to get flustered and Atsumu just smiled politely.

"It's okay, I just personally don't like them getting touched."

"I'm really sorry—" Hinata thought it was really rude and creepy as he suddenly reached for a bartender's ear and it was embarrassing. It's not like has a weird habit of touching stranger's lights, Atsumu's lights just looked really pretty, resembling fireflies.

"Hey, it's okay don't worry." Atsumu placed his hand over Hinata's that was resting on the counter table that made the boy jump.

Atsumu and Hinata then shared a conversation that really had a great flow, sometimes Atsumu left to serve but came right back. Hinata almost forgot he had prior company entering this club earlier.

"My shift is almost over, wanna wait for me and let's get some drinks in another place? I mean, if that's okay.. If you don't trust me, here keep my calling card, in case you find me sketchy." Atsumu slipped his hand on his pocket and placed the card on the table.

Miya Atsumu, that was his full name and in the calling card it was indicated there his personal information including his mobile number, complete address and the name of the bar. It could be fake, but it looked like a professional card for hiring bartenders on independent events.

"Seriously, do you do this often?" The seated boy asked, gaining his confidence back. Atsumu looked like the type that would pick up customers even if the place forbids them to, but that's just Hinata judging him from the way he looks.

"You want me to answer honestly?" Atsumu crossed his arms with a smirk and a brow raised.

"Duh." Hinata replied, mimicking both his expression and gesture.

"No, I swear on my own ears.. Now think about it, I'll get changed and get my things. If you're still here when I get back, I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait—" with that, Atsumu turned to his leave and Hinata sat feeling conflicted.

He was there to spend time with his friends he hasn't seen in a long while, leaving them would be a little shit move for his friends but Atsumu was really interesting and seemed like a good guy.. despite being cocky. Hinata would be straight up going to hell if he said he wasn't attracted to Atsumu, all his thoughts about his soulmate being nearby was already completely discarded because of him. Hinata doesn't want to miss this opportunity.

_His friends can wait._

Using the number on his card, Hinata sent Atsumu a text that he would be waiting outside the club. It was also part testing if the calling card was legit, if so then Atsumu should've received the message. Hinata then fished out a cigarette from a pack placed inside his back wallet and slipped it between his lips keeping them there as he began the annoying search for the lighter hidden inside some parts of the pockets in the inner layer of his coat. Smoking was definitely not a good idea, especially for an active athlete like him so he rarely smokes. Sometimes even once a month, there only happens to be a specific time where he finds the urge to smoke and that's a fairly rare occurrence. Today might be time for the blue moon.

He finally found his lighter and was about to light up the lung killing stick but before he could even flick his thumb on the lighter's switch, the cigarette was already snatched from his lips harshly and thrown on the ground.

"What are you doing Shouyou.." Tsukishima hissed as he stood before him, stepping on his cigarette with an unamused face.

"Hehe, nothing." Hinata looked up at his height and smiled sheepishly, immediately putting his lighter away.

"And where do you think you're going?" the taller raised a brow.

"I was planning to head out early—"

"Customer-san, sorry I took a whil— oh.." Atsumu suddenly slammed the club's door open and stopped walking further when he saw a glare shifted directly on him.

"Head out early huh?" Tsukishima returned his attention back at Hinata who was still trying to come up with ideas on what to say. Tsukishima was really being scary at the moment.

"Alright alright, this is Atsumu-san the bartender. We're going to get more drinks somewhere else." Hinata spilled, making Tsukishima look at Atsumu again and his eyes glanced on his glowing ears and how his lights were constantly active. Hinata was already preparing himself for an earful, the taller would definitely wouldn't just let him go with some stranger. He had always been an overprotective friend even though it doesn't look like it that much.

"Call me if anything happens." Tsukishima stated, still looking at Atsumu, "If something happens to him, this whole bar is at stake even if you're just their bartender." he continued before walking away, and back inside.

Hinata exhaled in relief, it went better than expected. Usually, Tsukishima would've dragged him away from Atsumu.

"Well, he's a little scary." Atsumu turned to Hinata, still surprised with what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just really protective of us." Hinata gave him a weak smile as they started to walk in Atsumu's lead.

"Us?" Atsumu was quite unsure about that pronoun.

"Yea, me and my friends."

"It seemed like it was only with you.." Atsumu whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, let's go."

Atsumu took the two of them to a decent izakaya that wasn't that far from where they came from. It wasn't a kind of place like a bar where there's loud music and a sea of bodies grinding on each other, instead it was a cozy place to eat, chill and drink. There were only a few customers too, that made it seem more comfortable. Hinata and Atsumu sat on the table at the corner of the room and ordered themselves a meal and some beer. Hinata had already eaten dinner but he's never too full for anything.

"Order anything and I'll pay, at least it's how I'd pay back for stealing you from your friends." Atsumu stated.

"No way, I wanted to come with you though." Hinata replied. Besides, money isn't an issue for him so he didn't have problems with paying.

"No please, don't push it Hinata-kun. I insist." Atsumu smiled softly and carefully stating his name, it was also a way for him to ask permission if it was okay to label him by that honorific.

"Fine... so are you a full time bartender?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, it might not seem like a promising job but.. you know, the pay is better than most people think." Atsumu started taking a sip on his beer.

"Ehh? I actually think you're pretty rich!" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and it was just far too adorable.

"You're the rich one here, pro-athlete." The blonde raised a brow and it made Hinata place a hand on his chin to project that he was thinking.

"Hmmm.. I don't know, maybe?" the orange haired reply sounding innocent than arrogant and it just adds up more of his adorable charm.

Atsumu chuckled, silently thanking himself for grabbing the chance to hang out with this head to toe stunning athlete before him, that he might not be able to ever see again. If he knew something about being an athlete then that's the fact that they never stay in one country for long.

Their conversations went smooth, it was like they knew each other prior to that night. Not even once were they accompanied with awkward silence because the other would offer all ears to what the other wanted to say and they talked— listened to each other with enthusiasm and full interest. There were a few friendly arguments but in the end, they would acknowledge each other's points. In short, it was fun.

"Wait, you're single right? Cause tell me while my hopes aren't that high yet, I don't like being disappointed." One of the lists of things Atsumu grew to like about Hinata during the entire short span they spent together is how straightforward the boy is.

"Let's just say I won't disappoint you."

"Thank god, being the other guy is beneath my morals." Hinata sighed in relief, he didn't know why he didn't ask that question earlier.

"Then what about ya? I know you're single but playing is beneath my morals too." Atsumu leaned on the table closer to Hinata since they were sitting across to each other.

"Wow seriously? You don't look like that kind of man." Hinata chuckled at his own statement.

"I don't blame you though, I get that a lot." Atsumu joined him chuckling before gulping the remains of his beer and ordering another.

"..but seriously, we may have just met and the setting wasn't ideal but by the time I asked you out earlier, this isn't just a one night thing." the blonde looked at him and his eyes were surprisingly honest, Atsumu looked at him like he was someone or something so interesting. It was intimidating but also pleasing, Hinata liked it.

"Good, I'm not the type to play around too. Let's see where this thing goes." Hinata smiled and there's where Atsumu swore he'd do everything to see that on a daily basis.

"Tsumu-san.." Hinata called out and Atsumu just hummed in reply.

"...come over?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna come over.." Hinata's cheeks flushed pink, might be because of the alcohol or his statement but either way he looked adorable.

"I'd be glad to but I already said, I'm not playing.. and if we do that on the first day, I don't know—"

"Then prove you're serious after tonight." The look on Hinata's eyes was enough to figure that Atsumu had no escape from this, he may be a good guy but not that reserved to decline such an offer. That's like refusing to eat when you're hungry.

"Alright."

It didn't take long until they decided to head out of the izakaya, and travel their way to Hinata's flat. Both of them thankfully had strong alcohol tolerance so there were no embarrassing moments or either one barfing their guts out.

As they walked on the street in silence, Atsumu noticed Hinata's fingers were still twitching.

"Are they still flickering?" he asked and Hinata glanced at his fingertips then at Atsumu.

"Yea.. A little. Feels like there's electric eels in them." his lights were flickering but it was like in a broken bulb type of way, they weren't flickering brightly like strobe lights which is how it's supposed to be if it's his soulmate function.

"Could they be broken?"

"Nah, lights don't malfunction."

"When did it start?" Atsumu reached to take Hinata's hand, brushing his thumb on Hinata's lights trying to soothe them.

"Earlier today."

"As long as there's no open wound you'll be okay, don't worry." Atsumu pecked on his hand but not letting them go, instead intertwining them with his as they walked.

"Real smooth, Tsumu-san." Hinata smirked, raising a brow, letting their hands rest like that.

It was weird. Atsumu was a complete stranger he just met at the club and still he was there feeling at home with his presence as if there was warmth building up on his insides. Everything felt right even with an unfamiliar hand enveloped his, even when his lights weren't behaving well, it would've been outrageously annoying but Atsumu was enough to make him feel at ease. It was the same reason why he managed to let himself trust the bartender and bring him to his own house, probably not a great idea if what his gut tells him was wrong and turns out Atsumu was a psychopath but it didn't seem that way.

"I can trust you right?" Hinata mumbled letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth.

"Yea, I think I could trust you too." Atsumu turned to face him with a soft effortlessly charming smile.

Oh yea, he isn't the only one who would overthink since Atsumu is literally the one being dragged to a stranger's home.

"Yea.."

It was one of those Saturday night club stories but the difference is, both were sober and all actions are on account. It wasn't that scenario where person A gets drunk and ends up having a one night stand with person B then both starts overreacting the following day until one of them runs away. In Atsumu and Hinata's case, no one was drunk and both knew what's bound to happen as soon as they set foot inside the apartment. Alcohol gave them just the right amount of courage and to disregard everything else but indulge each other's company.

That's where Hinata immediately pulled Atsumu by his wrist and clashed their lips together, locking the door behind him and pulling his jacket off at the same time helping the blonde with his. Atsumu was incredibly talented in kissing, Hinata melted into his lips in no time and heat came rushing in his veins. It was Hinata who slipped his tongue first and the blonde immediately responded by letting his play with Hinata's. The shorter boy's hands were placed around the taller boy's small waist pulling his lower body closer to press against his while Atsumu had one hand on Hinata's cheeks and the other roaming around the boy's tempting perfectly chiseled broad chest. Atsumu expected this to happen, what he didn't expect is how he was practically being man-handled right now despite being the taller one. He actually thought Hinata was the kind to submit, not that it didn't make things better, but he was just really surprised at how the boy emphasized his strength compared to him just as they started making out. Add up the fact that there's barely any person he slept with that successfully dominated him.

And Hinata Shouyou, a smaller gentle sunshine, easily made a mess out of Atsumu.

Things just got worse, or rather, better as Hinata literally swept him off the floor by grabbing both his thighs up and wrapped them around Hinata's waist. Atsumu never felt so light before, his stomach was doing flips inside and he could almost die in anticipation as Hinata pulled away from the kiss and licked a strip on the column of his throat and up to the back of his ear at the same time he walked his way towards the bedroom. He saw Hinata grinned at him before he was placed gently on the bed, he leaned on his forearms and watched as Hinata pulled his shirt over his head revealing his way too perfectly built body.

"Itadakimasu." Atsumu whispered to himself, staring at the boy with wide eyes, running his tongue over his lips.

Hinata's built was breathtaking. Almost like, or even better than ancient Greek sculptures. His shoulders were broad and his pectorals were incredibly firm that Atsumu's fingers twitched wanting to get in contact with them, his waist were smaller giving him a perfect v shape and the worse thing is, his tan lines.

"I think I'm already cumming." Atsumu groaned dramatically, plopping his head on the mattress with an arm over his eyes, feeling like they couldn't handle the art before him anymore.

"Not yet, baby." Hinata chuckled and next thing Atsumu felt was the coldness of the air inside the room against his legs and when he glanced down, his pants already flew away across the floor.

The endearment would've felt like an insult if it came from somebody else considering Atsumu definitely doesn't seem like a baby type of partner, but coming from Hinata, he just might have to reconsider his preferences cause that just made his stomach churn.

"You're the baby here." Atsumu wanted to say but in contradiction to his thoughts, he was harshly flipped over now lying on his stomach with his underwear yanked down. It kept him wondering where the fuck does this small sexy man hide all his strength.

"Is this okay?" Hinata asked as if he wasn't already grabbing his ass cheek with one hand.

"This could lead to homicide if you ever plan on holding back right now." Atsumu breathed, bending his back to stick up his ass in a more pleasing, sexier, manner. It's been ages since he last received so it wasn't his fault he's a tad bit impatient, especially now that he's dealing with someone this perfect.

"I thought maybe you expected things the other way." Hinata mumbled in a soft, low tone while his thumb rubbed against Atsumu's rim, prodding at the entrance as he used his other hand to squeeze over a plenty amount of lube he fished from the drawers in a flash while Atsumu was reacting dramatically over his body earlier. "I get that impression a lot."

"I did.. Oh fuck-" Atsumu gasped at the sudden contact of the cold liquid on his hole as Hinata kept rubbing his thumb over the entrance in circles before pressing it further. Hinata watched in amusement and his thumb slowly sank inside Atsumu's hole, earning a small whine from the boy. Hinata loved that sound.

"Disappointed then?" Hinata asked with one corner of his lips curving upwards.

"You mean grateful?" Atsumu managed to say that made Hinata chuckle.

"Shouyou.. please stop teasing." Atsumu buried his face on the pillows, if Hinata tries to go slower he might lose it and jump on the boy already.

"Shouyou? Are we that close already, Atsumu-san.." Hinata stated, his voice almost as teasing as how he's currently tormenting Atsumu but as soon as the sentence ended, he immediately slipped his middle finger fully inside making the blonde jump at the sudden sensation.

"Hmm, too tight." Hinata hummed as he hovered over Atsumu's back. "..I guess I'll be the one riling up this pretty hole after a looong while." he whispered against the blonde's ear, biting on Atsumu's beautifully lit lights in the tip of his ears then letting his tongue travel its way headed to the back of his neck and began biting on Atsumu's skin with his fingers on a consistent pace on stretching him.

"Lucky you.." Atsumu muttered under his short breaths, he has a habit of suppressing his moans during sex and Hinata isn't quite impressed by it so he slipped another finger in while staring at Atsumu's face with closed eyes and was panting instead of letting lewd noises itching to escape from his mouth.

Hinata kept his eyes on the man's face, watching, observing and admiring how beautiful he reacts while he's being pleasured simply by Hinata's fingers, the view encourages him to explore more of Atsumu's weaknesses so he inserted the third finger before roaming them inside.

"Ha—" Atsumu let out a suppressed yelp when Hinata poked his prostate but he surely didn't miss it so he worked his fingers slipping inside and out, now brushing on Atsumu's spot more often that made him hum his moans louder.

Hinata flipped him again to return lying on his back, and he wasted no time to dive right on to the blonde's nipples running the tip of his tongue right around the bud, before licking them repeatedly. Atsumu found his hands reaching over Hinata's orange locks, his fingers gripping around them feeling pleased when Hinata started to suck and tug on his nipples using his teeth. Suppressing moans should've been easier if Hinata wasn't doing such a great fucking job so Atsumu happen to let a few low grunts escape his mouth.

Hinata looked up at how Atsumu's expressions became more evident, making him grin while he's mouth was busy toying with one nipple to the other. Atsumu was feeling rather unsatisfied or his body kept on being eager for more and more, not just fingers and not just Hinata sucking his nipples but he found himself feeling disappointed when the latter sat up and pulled his fingers out. He didn't like the feeling of his wet nipples getting cold and his ass empty, but the disappointment didn't last long when Hinata's eyes darted straight into his while starting to unbuckle his belt. No words exchanged, it was just their eyes spilling all their desires.

The sound of the metals clanging against each other made his veins crawl in excitement, he stared at Hinata with his bottom lip tucked on his teeth, waiting. Hinata smiled at his satisfying reaction, his smile crept wider when the boy's eyes widened when he got his lower half fully unclothed.

"Fuck yes.." Atsumu muttered when his eyes met Hinata's exceedingly satisfactory length.

"Well that's where all the height went." Hinata chuckled at his own statement proudly.

"Thank god for that." Atsumu then wrapped his fingers around Hinata's shaft, his palms were warm and the man sighed into his touch.

"I don't know if I should suck it but my ass is fucking twitching like mad.." the blonde shamelessly stated as he stroked the length, eyes fixated on it and commends how ravishing it looked. Shamelessness could be caused by the alcohol, or that's just his personality.

Hinata was like an all in one, complete package.

"Alright that's enough.." Hinata breathed looking at him with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks as he gently removed Atsumu's hands off his cock by grabbing his wrist and whipping it harshly pinned above the blonde's head.

"Ready?"

"Mh— fuck!" Atsumu didn't even have the chance to respond cause right when he was about to hum in reply, Hinata had already pushed through his hole filling him completely. It was a good thing that Hinata prepped him properly because he still feels a tiny bit of discomfort at the orange head's unexpected size.

Hinata intertwined their fingers that were above Atsumu's head before leaning over to reconnect their lips. Hinata didn't move yet, to let Atsumu adjust on his cock so he focused on kissing for a while. Hinata's kisses were delicate, depicting dominance, but gentle. Everything about him was warm, Atsumu thought he was being embraced by the sun itself. Really hot, he was warm but did not burn, his brightness was careful crawling all over his skin, conforming rather than heating. He wouldn't mind having to spend his lifetime in those pair of arms.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Hinata finally started to move his hips. He pulled away slowly before slipping right back in, Atsumu breathed while they kissed as he felt the stimulating pleasure by Hinata's gentle movement at each thrust.

"You good baby?" Hinata whispered with their lips still touching.

_Again with that endearment._

Atsumu nodded, he doesn't know if he's able to construct any words right now. His eyes were practically closed but he gathered all his must to keep them partially open just so he wouldn't miss a single second of seeing Hinata's face up close while the man thrust into him with his hips moving gracefully. Hinata's breath ran through his cheeks at each moan, at this point, Atsumu really fucked off his habit of suppressing his moans so he freely let out his voice as the noises of their lust filled the room. Hinata deserved to hear how good he felt.

"There!" Atsumu almost yelled out loud when Hinata suddenly discovered his perfect spot, his eyes darted open at how overwhelming the pleasure was when Hinata hit his prostate.

"Alright alright baby." Hinata uttered over his ears and it only took a few shifts of the direction his thrusts right before he finally made Atsumu spit out a loud moan again. Hinata let out an airy chuckle in reaction to how he loved the noises that Atsumu made. Hinata then continued to hit that spot while fastening up his pace leaving Atsumu have his head bent backwards and his mouth wide open almost drooling as he moaned in pleasure, squeezing Hinata's hands with one hand and the other lightly scratching on the boy's back

It gave Hinata an alluring view of his neck so he didn't stall any time and devour right into licking the exposed skin, he sucked on different areas of Atsumu's neck biting on certain spots before peppering them with soft kisses. His hips continued to buck at average speed, his dick never disappoints as it continued to abuse Atsumu's prostate. Hinata was then reminded of the blonde's own neglected cock so he used his free hand to lace his fingers around them and stroked it at the same pace he fucked Atsumu.

"No! I'm gonna cu—m ha.." Atsumu half moaned half gasped as Hinata touched his dick. He was almost reaching his climax simply by getting penetrated without getting touched and this just added up messing his nerves all over so he felt his head spin in pleasure and his hips jolted twitching upwards as he finally released his fluids, spurting some on Hinata's abs.

"Right behind you babe." Hinata smiles sweetly and he continues to thrust in and out of Atsumu's hole in his sensitive state due to just releasing. He wasn't that far along and after a few more deep thrusts, he finally pulled out at the same time he came, making him cummed directly at the rim of Atsumu's quivering hole. Atsumu hummed at the warm feeling he felt against ass, finally relaxing his muscles and Hinata collapsing on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths with both eyes closed.

"I have something to tell you.." Hinata mumbled in a low voice and a serious tone that suddenly made Atsumu tense up.

"W-what?"

"I have a huge fucking load of _stamina_ so hang in there." Hinata then leaned up to flash his bright smile to Atsumu's tired face and began to attack him with hungry kisses once again as if they hadn't just cum.

_Atsumu didn't have time to protest._

  
  
  


It was indeed a long night, thankfully Atsumu had the energy to match up Hinata's stamina they continued to fuck until Hinata was sleepy — take note, sleepy, not tired. Not that Atsumu hated it, it was the other way around, it's just that he wasn't prepared for any of this. When he saw Hinata at the bar, maybe he did hope for something like this to happen but not that immediately. Just like he said, he isn't the type to play around.

Tomorrow came and Hinata, who has an early body clock, woke up around noon. It was later than usual but it was early for someone who slept at almost 5 in the morning. They forgot to cover the curtains the previous night which explains the sunlight burning his eyes as soon as it attempted to open.

"Ah shit.." he winced as he sat up covering his eyes with one hand and harshly pushing the curtains covered with the other. Hinata yawned and stretched his limbs at the same time memories of last night came rushing through his head so he turned his head immediately to his side.

There was a hard feeling of his heart dropping to see he was beside what seemed like a lump of pillows under a blanket, there were no signs of skin and Hinata's anxiety failed to be buried down. His gut was already doing flips and his head had no other thoughts than "Atsumu left." on repeat, but he was beaten up by conflict when he clearly remembered and trusted Atsumu's words that he could be trusted and that he wasn't playing around.

_Maybe he shouldn't have suggested to have sex?_

_Maybe that really was all Atsumu wanted?_

_Maybe he was a bad fuck?_

_Maybe—_

_"Fuck."_ Hinata almost jumped when the 'lump of pillows' suddenly groaned and moved sitting up like a fucking corpse zombie waking up from a coffin. The blanket and the pillows covering Atsumu's entire existence then dropped beside him.

"God, you're such a pain in the ass.. literally." Atsumu rubbed his back and turned to Hinata with a deadpan, then raised a brow at why Hinata was looking at him like he was a ghost.

And that's where it all started.

Atsumu and Hinata continued to meet up since that night happened, Hinata's fingertips still flickered like a broken bulb but he ignored it and thought it was just a malfunction even when everyone said lights do not break. He stopped caring about the existence of his soulmate and he never once thought about it again. All his thoughts and attention he kept in store was occupied by Atsumu now.

Atsumu's lights were always active just like what he said, and for some reason he doesn't allow them to be touched. Whenever Hinata would almost touch his ears, Atsumu would automatically dodge, Hinata figured it was some sort of a sensitive matter since he did lose his hearing and if it wasn't for his abilities he'd be completely deaf.

"Shouyouu!!!" Atsumu exclaimed while running towards him like a cliche movie before jumping right on to him as if he wasn't hella heavy. Hinata didn't mind though so he easily caught the huge boy into his arms carrying him into a hug. After being carried like a sack of cotton on the first night they spent together, Atsumu took advantage of that and would throw himself on Hinata often.

Hinata just came back to Japan from a month-long tournament overseas. Atsumu, despite not missing a day of video calling him, was still this ecstatic to greet him.

"Yea yea I missed you too." Hinata softly chuckles at the boy's cuteness. Atsumu finally went down on his feet before cupping Hinata's cheeks, wasting no time to crash their lips together, kissing him as though a month was an entire eternity.

"Congratulations, cutie." Atsumu said against Hinata's lips, both of them with sincere smiles and eyes locked.

They were currently at the station ignoring the judgmental looks they've been receiving.

"Let's go, I bet you're hungry." Atsumu grabbed his hand as they made their way towards a restaurant nearby.

Moments with Atsumu always felt like a dream, he might not be perfect cause most of the times he's an obnoxious ass but everything about him Hinata found so endearing. They haven't been labeled yet because Hinata was either waiting for Atsumu to ask or waiting for the right time to ask. It's been more than 6 months now and since then they've been inseparable, distance was part of the problem but Hinata was glad Atsumu was surprisingly understanding than he thought.

"Shouyou I know I'm stunning but eat your food." Atsumu gestured him to eat his own bowl of ramen.

"What ya thinking about?" Atsumu pursued, wondering what got him out of his senses.

"You."

"Wow, Brazil really turns you into a manwhore." Atsumu stated making them both laugh.

"Shut up, seriously though! It's been months and I can still clearly remember you flirting with me." Hinata replied with an arrogant shrug.

"Yea and I can still remember how shocked I was seeing your big dick." Atsumu added in a not so quiet voice.

"Oh my god Atsumu shut the fuck up." Hinata placed a hand over his forehead to pretend covering his face from the crowd in embarrassment towards Atsumu's words.

"Why? I thought we were reminiscing how your fat cock was so full of energy it didn't wanna stop wrecking my ass—"

"Atsumu!!" Hinata exclaimed, reaching over to cover Atsumu's filthy mouth who was now laughing like an idiot. He refused to take his hands off Atsumu until he was sure the boy wasn't going to say anything else.. until Atsumu decided it was a great idea to _lick_ Hinata's palm off, it worked cause Hinata immediately retracted his hand leaving Atsumu in his glee continuously laughing.

Hinata wanted to smack his head but seeing Atsumu laugh, not his best face, he wanted to kiss the blonde instead.

He was fondly staring at Atsumu until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He immediately fished it out to see it was a text message from Tsukishima Kei

"Shit." he hissed suddenly remembering something he shouldn't have forgotten.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh.. hold on."

Where are you?

I've been waiting for like 3 hours now.

"Ahh fuck I forgot Tsukki told me last week he was gonna fetch me today." Hinata scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. That blonde tall dude with glasses?" Atsumu remembered their not quite pleasant first encounter.

"Yea.."

  
  
  


Tsukishima stood still outside the station where Hinata said his stop was. It was the complete opposite direction of where he works but he still insisted. However, he's been standing there for three hours straight and there was no sign of orange hair among the crowd.

_TSUUKKIIII !!! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Atsumu already fetched me!! I got back earlier, I'm really sorry I'll make it up to you :((_

"Oh."

_Atsumu?_

He didn't know anyone named Atsumu among the circle of Hinata's friends.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue after patching up who this Atsumu guy was.

_Where exactly._

He replied and waited for Hinata to respond before he started walking.

_Ramen house near the station._

Tsukishima had a scowl on his face as he walked knowing where the place Hinata mentioned was located. There was only one of it near the station so he fast walked his way there while he wasn't at the right state of mind at the moment.

_Get out_.

He messaged once again not long after he caught a glimpse of the store. He didn't bother to wait for Hinata's reply this time, instead he stood outside the establishment and waited. A deep frown, permanent furrowed brows and arms crossed were evident in him. It took about a minute until the doors revealed Hinata with a confused expression.

"Tsukki! I am so sorr—"

"What the fuck are you doing Shouyou?!" Tsukishima's anger beat his rational mind, startling Hinata that caused the boy to step back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata was scared, Tsukishima wasn't acting straight right now, he had never seen him like this before.

"Are you dating this bartender now? I let you off that night because I thought you just wanted to get laid but you're seriously committing with him?" Tsukishima's voice lowered now but he was still talking as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"The fuck your problem about that Tsukki?" Hinata can't help but step forward, at the verge of being as mad as Tsukishima right now due to how he speaks of Atsumu.

"My problem is you taking out assholes like a fucking hobby." Tsukishima fought back, making Hinata remember all his past failed relationships of choosing the wrong people, and it had always been Tsukishima who would back him up. He can't blame Tsukishima for his rage but he didn't like how he's accusing Atsumu right now considering his friend knew nothing about Atsumu.

Hinata took a deep breath before answering just to prevent himself from snapping back

"Tsukishima you're acting so unreasonable right now, you barely knew the man stopped accusing him for shit. What are you so mad about?"

"He's not like the others.. That's what you're gonna say right?" Tsukishima laughed pathetically before continuing. "That's what you said last time. And you're saying I'm acting unreasonable just because I don't want you to get hurt?"

Hinata frowned and reached over to grab Tsukishima's arm.

"I am always grateful for you, Tsukki. But please trust me with this. I know he's a good guy and I really like him.. I know he likes me too." Hinata reassured him but based on the boy's expression, he got even more mad.

"How can I fucking trust you when you don't even see who really loves you and who would die for you right when they're standing in front." Tsukishima said in the most mellow, sad and dejected tone that it made Hinata drop his hand back to his side and look at his friend with wide eyes and disbelief at his statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not that dumb Shouyou, you know what I mean." Tsukishima sighed, face falling to stare at the floor. He didn't plan to spill his feelings right now.. Actually he never had planned to.

"What.. Why? How—"

_"My soulmate was Kuroo."_

Silence followed at that unexpected statement, everything that Hinata was hearing was all too much. Unexpected information was being poured all over him in one go like a bucket of water with ice.

"He has three boyfriends now and not one of them was me.. It didn't work Shouyou."

"He's just your soulmate." Tsukishima looked up and grabbed his hand. "And I.. I already love you, so please don't believe it." He looked at the smaller with such desperation, at the edge of crying.

"Wha.. what.. Don't do this Kei.. please don't." Hinata squeezed his hand. "And what do you mean soulmates? Atsumu and I aren't—"

"You don't know?"

"What? I don't know cause we aren't."

"Wow..." Tsukishima laughed again that confused Hinata more than he already is.

"Wow Shou- you're so stupid."

"We're not soulmates Kei." Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, he was getting annoyed at what Tsukishima was trying to imply.

"Your lights are still glitching?" Hinata carefully nodded, taking a short glimpse on his fingertips.

"That doesn't explain anything." He defended.

"Then have you touched his light.." Tsukishima fought back.

Then memories of multiple times he attempted to touch his glitching fingertips tried to reach for Atsumu's ears and came rushing through his head. Lights has another function for soulmates.

First it detects, lights flicker when one's soulmate is around. Last, when soulmates' lights come in contact with each other they light up brightly for a second and turn off completely making the detection shut off since they already met. That's the confirmation that they really are soulmates, the touch builds some kind of connection between the pair.

"No..."

"See?"

"We're not soulmates."

"Shouyou." a different voice came to the picture making both of them turn to see Atsumu standing by the door.

"Stay the fuck out of this." Tsukishima snapped immediately charging towards Atsumu when Hinata pulled him back.

"H-hey.. Uhm, I'm sorry there's just something we need to talk about." Hinata sniffed while he didn't even know he was already crying. He didn't like how Tsukishima was acting right now and he didn't like how conflicted he was, it felt like he was being torn apart and he didn't even know what to say or do.

"I already paid the tab so.." Atsumu brushed a hand through his hair as a habit, feeling rather uncomfortable about the situation. Hinata removed his hold from Tsukishima's hand and walked to Atsumu's direction.

"I'm sorry but you wait for me in my house? I'll go home real quick I swear." Hinata whispered that turns out wasn't silent enough cause Tsukishima scoffed.

"Don't you need me here?" Atsumu asked, glancing at Tsukishima.

"No. It's okay." Hinata assured, handing him the key to his house and Atsumu hesitated for a while, glancing at the key before leaning over for a kiss, bowing a little at Tsukishima despite the man not looking at him before heading off.

Hinata tried to calm Tsukishima down, who was still prying to unreasonably charge his anger on Atsumu while now Hinata understood why his friend has always been so overprotective to him. Why Tsukishima had beat up all his previous exes and especially why Tsukishima was always convincing him soulmates are stupid. It all made sense.

But he didn't know Tsukishima would ever like him. Even more to this extent.

_And Kuroo? There was a lot they needed to talk about._

"Tsukki." Hinata called, quiet and gentle.

"Let's get some coffee."

Atsumu was anxious. The clock was ticking, turning its way to almost 11 in the evening. He kept pacing back and forth in Hinata's living room, checking his phone every minute to see if there were any texts.

_Anxious._ Not because of the thought that Hinata might be unsafe, but because he heard everything.

_Everything_.

He didn't mean to. He just got worried cause Hinata has been taking a while. It wasn't much of a huge shock to discover one of Hinata's friends liked him, who wouldn't? The man's damn perfect that Atsumu sometimes thinks it's a miracle that he managed to catch his attention. Deciding to pursue Hinata includes being aware of the threats that surrounds.

Hinata Shouyou is stunning, hot, fairly popular, charming and by far the nicest person he'd ever met.

Atsum has been cautious ever since, in fear of losing him in any way cause he can't afford that to happen. Hinata's the best thing that happened to him, next to his lights saving his hearing.

Atsumu didn't know if he should call or text but clearly Hinata will get there, it's his place after all.

"Fuck." Atsumu sighed, smacking his forehead in hopes of snapping himself out of his overthinking.

What if Shouyou doesn't come home tonight?

"Goddamnit." Atsumu sighed, collapsing on the couch as he firmly closed his eyes and convinced himself that he trusts Hinata. He stayed just like that until he didn't notice he already drifted off to sleep.

He was far off from his consciousness that he didn't feel himself being lifted up to the bed and the clumsy drop of weight beside him.

But Atsumu did wake up when he thought he was dreaming of soft cotton being brushed over his lips, it was ticklish that it felt so real it made him smile. When he slowly opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't a dream and Hinata's closed up face was in front of him and their lips pressed together. Relief was the first thing he felt, then happy. He closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck to pull him closer, he tilted his head to kiss him deeper, opening his mouth as Hinata's soft tongue made its way in. Easily wiping off all the worries and anxiety he had earlier.

As much as Atsumu wanted to keep going, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm late.. the talk needed more time than I thought." Hinata started.

"Hmm, how was it?" Atsumu cupped his cheek, brushing off his orange locks away from Hinata's face letting himself admire how perfect it is.

"Is it true?" Hinata asked instead of answering the question, Atsumu raised a brow in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Tsukki said you're my soulmate.. but it's impossible. I mean, you said your soulmate was a baby, right? And my fingers should be flickering like strobe lights right now cause I'm so close to you!" Hinata raised one hand to show. "And these are just broken light bulbs." he continued as both of them took a moment to stare ate Hinata's lights on his fingertips, flickering weakly like it was gonna run out of light.

When Hinata first felt something on his fingers, the lights were stronger. But the longer he spent with Atsumu, the weaker it got. Normal soulmates would have their lights raging up like disco lights so Hinata didn't understand why Tsukishima would think Atsumu was his soulmate. It was better off believing his lights were broken than that.

But he saw Atsumu bite his lower lip and gulped.

"Shouyou, I'm 26." he stated as he tried to read Hinata's expression.

"What does that have to— Huh? Wait- Oh…”

“I'm 21.." Hinata's eyes widened in realization.

"You met your soulmate when you were.."

_"..I was five..."_

"Oh my god." Hinata sat up with both hands placed on top of his head, showing he's being mind blown. Atsumu shifted to sit too, facing the orange head with worry.

"Wait, but why didn't you tell me?" Hinata was obviously still lost about everything but there was an evident frown on his face that made Atsumu even more nervous.

"I wasn't sure at first too babe.. You were a baby! How could I know you were the same tiny orange haired boy? I only realized it really was you after a month."

"So? Why didn't you tell me after that?"

"I didn't want you to love me for this." Atsumu pointed to his ears.

"If you pursued being with me just because of this soulmate bullshit I didn't want it." Atsumu's face fell, his heart was beating like mad and he's preparing himself for a dramatic reaction from Hinata considering he hid something important for both of them. Worst case scenario, Hinata leaving him.

"Why didn't you let me touch it? So I'd see it for myself?" Atsumu was already fidgeting at how he's being interrogated right now but he took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's obvious Shouyou, I'll be deaf."

"Huh?" Oh yea, the lights will turn off and Atsumu wouldn't be able to hear, Hinata remembered.

There was too much going on right now. Hinata just got back from an exhausting tournament overseas then he's bombarded with a series of shocking information, he had to deal with an angry friend who surprisingly likes him, and all along he thought his lights were broken turns out he's been right beside his soulmate this whole time.

Atsumu took his hand and opened his palm.

"They're like broken light bulbs because the light reaction is weak since my lights are constantly open, they can't flicker along with yours.. Look, I'm really sorry I kept it from you. I'd understand if you get mad. You deserved to know but believe me when I say.." Atsumu brought his hand closer to his face and pecked on his orange lit fingertips "...I love you very much, soulmate or not. I will choose you Shouyou."

Atsumu turned to face him, expecting to see the boy mad. What he didn't expect to see was Hinata crying.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, c'mere." Atsumu scooped the crying Hinata to his arms, ignoring his own pain seeing him cry as he lie both of them down on the bed, spooning the smaller boy into his embrace as he sniffled against Atsumu's chest.

"I'm not mad at you. T-there's just.." he sobbed, appreciating Atsumu rubbing his back to hush him down. "There's just so much going on it's too much."

"I know, it must've been really hard for you. I'm really sorry." Atsumu frowned, hugging him tighter as he placed his chin on top of Hinata's head constantly caressing his back until his sobs mellow down.

They stayed in that position with complete silence inside the room, only Hinata's soft sobs and small sniffles were heard until it eventually quieted down. Hinata then hugged Atsumu back, rubbing his face further on his chest ignoring how he completely wet the surface with his tears. Atsumu pulled him closer, if Hinata cried longer he would've cried with him because he was almost there.

"I understand why you kept it from me." Hinata began, fiddling with the hem of Atsumu's shirt.

"But I just wish you told me sooner cause I feel like you don't trust my commitment with you that you never planned to tell me anytime soon. I am already in love with you, Tsumu. You should know that.. and you should've told me already cause it won't change and I wouldn't have to find out from someone else."

"I know. But I also don't want to tie you down." Atsumu shifted to give a little space between them and face Hinata, staring straight at his swollen eyes, wiping his wet cheeks using his thumb. "I don't want you to stay just because we're soulmates."

"Tsumu, I told you. Put a little faith on me and confidence in yourself . I will stay, I chose to stay even before I knew about this soulmate thing. I won't leave you, not one reason will be ever worth it to leave you." Hinata's eyes has always been expressive, whether he's happy, sad and even horny. It's almost as if they were literally written in them that's why it's always easy to determine when he's lying and when he's not.

His eyes, despite being strained from all the crying, looked nothing more than genuine right now. Not one lie or doubt was seen in them and Atsumu thought it was enough reassurance.

"Is this a wedding proposal? I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Atsumu said, cracking up all the seriousness and tension inside the room as they shared a laugh.

"Pre-wedding proposal." Hinata replied, finally smiling again.

"You already know the answer, you're stuck with me Hinata Shouyou." Atsumu smiled back

"So are you Miya Atsumu."

"Do you want to be Miya? or do you want me to be Hinata?"

"I thought you're not ready for that."

"I am, I'm broke.."

"...give me a few years." Hinata chuckled, it might've been a joke but Atsumu kind of meant it. The blonde always knew how to make everything lighter. Atsumu thought Hinata was a sunshine while he had no idea what kind of light he was himself for Hinata.

Hinata shifted upwards to be on the same level as Atsumu's face. He looked at him with a dreamy smile, eyes half lidded.

"You know we can do it anytime you want, your boyfriend's pretty loaded."

"Mhm.." Atsumu smiled at the thought, liking how Hinata labeled himself and looked down at Hinata's lips as well curved upwards, ever so prettily. He was about to lean in for a kiss again when his smile faltered remembering there was still something left to talk about.

"What's wrong?" Hinata whispered as he he began to worry.

"Can we talk about the situation with your friend?"

"Oh.. yeah about that."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."

"No no it's okay.." Hinata looked away trying to find the words before starting. "Tsukki.. confessed to me. He kinda liked me since we graduated high school, I seriously had no idea and I still can't believe it cause he's usually annoyed with me. Anyway, between those days and today, I've had a lot of wrong people come into my life and Tsukishima was the most pissed, Not one of them he didn't beat up."

"I don't know why but every guy I dated were a bunch of assholes, that's why Tsukishima's so protective of who I meet."

"Well I can't blame him, I do look obnoxious." Atsumu said, earning a smack and a glare from Hinata.

"Shut up. So that's why he was really mad, plus he liked me so extra mad. And he figured we were soulmates, he knows I have this stupid belief in it so he thought, just like what you're worried about, that I was with you because of what the lights say."

"You do look like a hopeless romantic type to believe in it."

"God Atsumu you ruin every moment." Hinata rolled his eyes, Atsumu just replied a little 'hehe' before gesturing Hinata to continue.

"He told me his soulmate was another friend of ours. They tried back in high school but it didn't work, the relationship simply didn't go well. Tsukki said he loved him but my friend, uhh, didn't. Now, his soulmate has three boyfriends."

"Woah three? I don't mind getting three as long as they're all you, you know, clones.. Imagine the sex.."

"Oh god, if you don't shut up I will."

"Okay okay I'm sorry.." Atsumu smiled playfully and gestured to zip his mouth shut.

"And yea that's it, that's why he didn't want me to believe in soulmates cause they don't magically work. And the pain is doubled cause you're already each other's fate yet still fail." Hinata didn't like the thought, he didn't want the same end to happen with him and Atsumu. "I got a little scared, now that I know you're my soulmate and just thinking about separating feels like losing a half of me."

Atsumu noticed that change in his expression, alerting him so he sat up and took a deep breath. He might've said a lot of nonsense earlier but he was listening.

"Love works by choice, not by fate, not by anything. Even if you met your soulmate, it's still your choice to stay. Even if we weren't soulmates, it's still our call to choose each other. Just like how a relationship works by choice, it also ends by choice. You don't have to worry about anything as long as we keep choosing each other." Atsumu reached over to intertwine their fingers.

"Shouyou-chu I choose you!" Atsumu pointed at Hinata imitating a Pokemon act just when Hinata was about to appreciate the moment with his wise words, he had to ruin it, again.

"Babe I swear to god.." Hinata massaged his temple in disappointment but he still ended up laughing with him.

"Stop worrying now okay? We won't end up like your friends because just like I said, we have a choice not to."

Atsumu opened his arms to offer Hinata to get in them again, Hinata didn't think twice to sink into his boyfriend's warmth sitting on his lap. He pressed a small kiss on Atsumu's neck before burying his face on it, inhaling his scent.

"So what did you tell Tsukishima?"

"I told him that I trust you and I really love you. He didn't really try to win me over even after telling me his feelings cause he said he didn't mind not having me as long as I don't get hurt... I feel really bad but Tsukki really looked composed after calming down, so we're still friends. I'm just a little worried our friendship will change."

"He really cares about you a lot.. tell him he's free to beat me up if I ever wronged you cause that will never happen."

"I don't think I need to tell him cause he will, and I know you won't." Hinata cheerfully replied then pressed a kiss on Atsumu's cheek.

Hinata thought they should take a rest by now, it's almost midnight and Atsumu was already asleep when he got home. He's tired too since he just got home from a long day of traveling home. Right when he's about to close his eyes, Atsumu's bright yellow light caught his attention. His fingers started twitching again, and before he knew it his hands were already moving. Atsumu sensed that immediately and his eyes darted open and snatched Hinata's hand by instinct.

"I-I'm sorry.. You keep them open even when you sleep?"

"Yea.. babe— I'm really, really scared of that silence." Atsumu buried his face on the shorter's hair, seeking comfort from an unpleasant memory.

"If you touch them it'll turn off.. At school they taught us they can't be activated again for more than an hour." the blonde curled unto Hinata further, anxiety crawling all over his bones.

"Me and my twin were deaf for a year before we discovered our lights can make us hear again. Samu got used to it faster than I did, he learned how to sign in like, a week. I kept crying for a month.." his grip on Hinata got tighter and it was his turn to caress Atsumu's back.

"Did you know how I found out our lights make us hear?" Atsumu asked and Hinata looked up to face him.

"How?"

"I met a tiny orange haired boy on a crib reaching for me with his twinkling little orange fingertips.." Atsumu smiled while Hinata was shocked. "My lights started to flicker and the first thing I heard after a year of silence was your adorable giggle."

It was such a far memory but Atsumu could still remember it clearly.

"We learned how to permanently keep them on from that day onwards. When I met you at the bar I swear it didn't cross my mind that it was you. My head was too busy thinking about how hot you were that I didn't recall the little baby who saved my ears."

"Damn.. I thought we were fucking done with surprises." Hinata couldn't believe how crazy fate toyed with them.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Shouyou. Thank you."

It was literally a day full of surprises, especially for Hinata. Out of all the surprises, this one was his favorite, he saved Atsumu without even knowing.

"I love you." Hinata cupped his cheek, caressed his cheekbones with his thumb admiring every inch of his features. He grew to love Atsumu's lights even more now.

"I love you too, sunshine.. I know you need to touch them to fix your lights, so can you do that when I'm asleep? I'm really scared to not hear while conscious." Soulmates have to make their lights touch at least once to make the flickering stop, this is why Hinata's lights keep acting up.

Hinata nodded and stretched over to kiss Atsumu's forehead.

Just as Hinata watched and waited for Atsumu to fall asleep that night, until he was snoring evidently. Atsumu's ears were still brightly lit but dimmer yellow lights. Hinata thought that out of all the choices he had in life, loving Atsumu was the best. They might've been together for half a year now but he has a strong feeling of being settled with the man, even before they made things official. When he was sure the man's completely passed out, Hinata didn't think twice and raised his hand over to brush his fingertips on Atsumu's ear.

Yellow and orange lights brightly flashed inside the dark silent room they shared. Hinata watched in awe as their lights mixed together making yellow orange, it was so bright but it didn't hurt his eyes. It was so beautiful that he stared in complete amazement, it was only for a while until the brightness completely disappeared. The tingling feeling on his fingertips disappeared too, as well as the faint glitch.

They were connected now.

All that Hinata felt that moment was happiness. Nothing more nothing less.

  
  
  


  
  


"Tell me why I'm dining with this pee stained hair." was the first thing Tsukishima said as he sat down on the table where Atsumu and Hinata were situated.

"And you think yours isn't pee colored?" Atsumu fought back.

"Alright then infected urine." Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the latter.

"You two should just admit you're best friends and go." Hinata rolled his eyes but was smiling making the two look at each other with disgust.

"We're not even acquaintances." Tsukishima had ended up getting along with his ex-unrequited beloved's boyfriend.

Yes, they're getting along.

"Oh shut up Tsukki, you show affection through talking shit."

Everything went surprisingly well and it's been a year now. A year since all the drama happened. They didn't know where it started but the three of them ended up eating out every weekend, Tsukishima couldn't even remember when and how he managed to eat with Atsumu even worse, regularly.

"Ask your brother how I show affection to him." Tsukishima smirked and winked at Atsumu before grabbing the menu, smiling in victory.

"Oh god please no.." Atsumu whined and Hinata laughed at the two of them because he already knew who was losing this conversation.

"Did you know that your twin actually has a kink—"

"Stop stop! Alright I'll shut up." Atsumu fake cried, apparently it was his weakness when Tsukishima starts to talk about sexual and cringy encounters that involve his twin brother cause he finds it somehow disgusting. Whenever he and Tsukishima bicker, he would always admit defeat when Tsukishima dare to start mentioning Osamu.

And yes, Tsukishima and Osamu is a thing now.

Tsukishima laughed in his success and was about to speak again to annoy Atsumu when something caught his eye.

"What are you eating?" he asked Hinata with brows furrowed and a face of disgust.

"Uhh ice cream and french fries?" Hinata raised a brow as he continued to eat his ice cream dipped french fry.

"I know I'm not blind, but why?"

"What do you mean why?" Hinata didn't understand what Tsukishima was trying to imply so he kept on eating. Tsukishima sighed and turned to Atsumu instead.

"Has he been like this for a while now?" He asked and Atsumu glanced at his boyfriend first before replying.

"Ah yea, he doesn't eat anything that's not sweet. He pukes." Atsumu didn't think there was anything wrong or that it was a big deal so he too was confused.

"Oh my god." Tsukishima slumped back on his chair and eyed at the two of them with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked with a mouth full of fries.

"You don't eat fries Shouyou, even more with ice cream!" Tsukishima tried to knock some senses to his friend who still didn't seem to understand. Both of them didn't.

"Well taste buds change?" Hinata shrugged.

"I can't believe you two are this stupid."

Tsukishima massaged his temples and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever listened to your high school classes about lights?" Tsukishima crossed his arms, exchanging looks between the couple.

"Of course!" they replied in sync.

"Then does Shouyou bottom?" The couple still didn't understand why Tsukishima was asking such random questions but they answered anyway.

"We switch so yea."

"Ugh I asked one fucking question— whatever, you use condoms then."

"Why? For what? We're both clean."

"No dumbass not about that— Shouyou, I think you're _pregnant_."

One important fact that these two idiots left out and never knew about their case.. Soulmates can reproduce regardless of gender. Smallest, almost rare chances for same-sex but not impossible.

"I'M WHAT."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I marked this completed cause it basically is but I still have an extra coming up! AAAND I'll continue the other pairs here in lights universe. Your kudos and comments will be highly appreaciated.
> 
> What are your thoughts about the universe?
> 
> Lots of loveeeee.


End file.
